


lableless

by askmeaquestion



Series: lableless [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaquestion/pseuds/askmeaquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全員水仙設定，靈感來自三輯雙主打teaser，類科幻參考多部科幻電影設定，如the island、人造意識等</p>
            </blockquote>





	lableless

ch1. Nonsence 

1\. 

逃出來從來不容易，12號是該批實驗體裡第一個被送進手術室，他不懂打個追蹤晶片為什麼要把他綑在床上，但他還是順服的讓醫生把針劑推進身體裡。

灼熱而暈眩，意識將睡將醒卻聽到一個和他一樣的聲音，「接下來是我的工作，你就好好睡一覺。」失去意識前，他知道身體不受自己控制的移動，那個聲音現在才是這具身體的主人。

仿生造物被養在培養艙內，除了人類社交語言課程或是日常檢查之外，沒有意識清醒的時候，所有的知識和技能透過刺激大腦電波完成。但他卻在艙裡忽然睜開眼睛。

他回來了，回到這個暫時的床。未來他將會陪在主人身邊，那個女孩子身體不好，需要有人照顧，自己對她來說很重要。

「所有的東西都是那些管線告訴你的，你確定嗎？」與自己相似的男音傳來，12號閉上眼睛，腦海裡一個男人從角落裡走出來，他走向自己的座位，逼12號抬頭看著他，和自己一模一樣的人，眼神裡卻多了很多讓他感到疑惑的情緒。

「那是我所接受到的一切，我無從懷疑，而且我也受過艙外訓練，並非只有管線。」說話語氣有些僵硬，帶著仿生人特有的疏冷情感回應男子，如同在社交課程總做得不如其他仿生人像人類一樣。

「睜眼看看四周，那些和你有同樣遭遇的人，怎麼被對待，你想過在他們的腦海裡，有像我一樣的人嗎？」男人抬起他的臉，讓他面朝上正對著頭頂暖黃的光，取回自己的理智。

睜開眼，12號開始覺得自己是不是個劣質品，所以那個男人才會出現。他試著在繁複管線中盡量看到艙外的樣子，說不上來的渴望，讓他第一次對這些線路覺得厭煩，而他不該有厭煩的情緒。

隔著透明玻璃的艙室擺放著一具一具真空艙，所有仿生人都在沉睡，或是看似沉睡。他看著隔壁的男孩，睡得安然，細長的手指不時些微抽搐抖動。那是社交課程的同伴，4號。聽他說他將會到一個剛誕生嬰孩的家裡服務。

所有的疑惑跟不解在自己的艙體發出警鈴聲後，12號在研究人員發現前，再次閉上眼睛，回到男人面前，他走下椅子慢慢接近坐在地上，離燈光區稍遠的男人。

12號示意他往光源的地方移近一些，男人卻把他往自己的方向拉，「如果問題很多，那就一個一個來。」

「你是誰？，我的身體裡為什麼有這樣的空間？」12號第一次主動產生好奇心，他對未來主人的憧憬和嚮往只讓他學習所有的實用知識，卻沒有想要探索真相的慾望。

「以身體結構來說，這是你的腦袋，以人類的角度來說，這是你的心。如果人格不分裂的話，不會出現這個交替的區域。」男人看著12號又往光源區坐近了些，把他往外拉遠一點，他們都在黑暗裡，卻沒讓12號覺得壓迫或不安全。

「當我們其中一人坐上那張椅子，就代表那個人格可以取得移動身體的權利，如果我們靠近光源，則是可以在其中一個人格控制身體時對話，這些腦波活動會被機器偵測到，所以坐遠一點。」男人看著12號聽話的往自己身邊貼近，打量著自己另一個人格。

乾淨、透明甚至無知，如同無菌室裡的植物。

男人在針劑推到最後一滴時被創造出來，大腦劇烈活動，而他出現在一個空房間  
，坐在椅子上。男孩吸收的知識和目前的場景以及針劑裡的成分，瞬間灌輸這個真實世界的樣貌到他的思維當中，他在身體不受控制前釐清所有片段，並把癱軟倒臥在地上的男孩丟離光源區。

他知道自己是被創造出來的次人格，甚至知道自己為什麼會出生。那管針劑是觸媒，用以讓自己甦醒，保護或是取代他。

在男人做出決定之前，因為身體不受控制，他離開椅子，走到男孩身邊，把他在安置在椅子上，決定好好觀察他。

男孩僵硬的反應、模板化的應答的讓男人覺得自己還比較像人，但他知道他的主人格已經萌發了不屬於仿生人該有的好奇心。

男人知道自己被賦予兩個選擇，保護他或是毀滅他，他是因為任務而生。

「人格分裂？你是第二個我？」12號露出無法理解的神情，果然是系統bug需要除錯。

「我不是第二個你，我是我自己，來告訴你一些事情，你要逃還是要死？」男人告訴他真實世界的樣子，包括男孩即將面對的命運。

「我不懂。」男孩露出了人類才有的害怕臉色，看著男人有些畏縮的發抖。

「你被賦予的任務是轉送到其他醫院，為你的主人提供整身的神經和皮膚的置換移植，他會透過你的器官和皮膚活下來，而你只是一次性的手術器材。」男人走向空無一人的黑暗中，但12號知道他爬上鋼架頂端，頂端之下有著數十隻的監視器鏡頭，那些畫面在自己面前無限放大，鏡頭播放著所有真實。

所有的教育只是為了不讓仿生人在生長的過程中產生疑惑和好奇心的填鴨，他所認知到與人交談、和仿生人一起學習的情境，都只是機器透過不一樣的電波刺激大腦的結果。被轉移到手術室，是他第一次出艙，他從另一支鏡頭知道他的下場會跟醫療廢棄物一樣，連個屍袋都得不到。

「我想活著。」他抬頭對著男人說話，帶著顫抖的語氣，像極了人類的孩子。

「你是第一個，或許有和你一樣的幸運兒。」

 

2\. 

12號對於怎麼逃出工廠，用自己的雙腳走在街道上的記憶很模糊了。他只知道在男人倒下時，自己坐上椅子，恢復控制身體的知覺，他撂倒撲在1號身上的衛兵，用手肘爆擊衝過來的人。

他沒來的及顧上所有人，只知道男人倒地前大吼的要自己跑，跑的越遠越好。12號跑的連鞋底都磨破了，才在城市的角落倒下來。他是醫療系列的仿生人，身體的器官全都用著人的基因培育，那個女孩的器官顯然承受不住如此劇烈的運動，讓他的身體停下來後，開始不斷顫抖。

12號躺在潮濕骯髒的巷底，他閉上眼睛，覺得自己彷彿再次經歷針劑推進身體裡的痛苦。他懷疑自己如此犯險的舉動，結果會不會仍然相同。

「做的好，接下來換我了。」男人把男孩從椅子上抱下來，遠離燈光區。男孩現在需要充分的睡眠，接下來他得試試看這具身體的極限，至少為他們謀得一線生機之前，這具身體還沒有時間可以休息。

他讓男孩跑到城市的邊緣早已有所打算，這具身體所擁有的資產，在這個城市的黑暗面裡足夠掙到讓他倆活下來的本錢。但這些男孩都不需要知道，他最好沉睡在意識裡，直到他們有個棲身之處為止。

他在黑街上折斷幾隻不懷好意的手，掏走他們身上能換來麵包、飲水跟住宿的等值物品和武器，還有髒得要命勉強湊合的衣褲。那套仿生人的白色貼身衣褲太顯眼，在這種黑暗角落，想要活下來的人除了販賣皮肉和靈魂之外別無選擇，而男人選擇最粗野的方式適應環境。

他先把二手的機械表、幾綑帶著血漬的零鈔、和一條明顯鏽蝕的銀色十字架項鍊丟在一間破落旅館的櫃台上換來一個月的食宿供應。光頭瞇眼的櫃台老頭咧出一張帶著黃板牙的笑臉，「小夥子需要嗎？」猥瑣的手勢描繪出女體的婀娜。

「不需要，也別讓她們來煩我。」男人剛剛換上的軍靴踩到櫃檯上，接著發話  
，「之後有適合的工作可以敲我的門，你的活，讓你抽成。」他蹲下來，墨黑的瞳孔盯著老頭渾身發怵。

「讓我抽多少？」老頭忍著顫抖，眼神裡盡是對利益的渴望。

「10%，十萬以上的單讓你抽15%。」男人跳下櫃台，拿著沒有實際意義的房間鑰匙準備走進屋子深處。

「你接什麼？」老頭見他離自己遠了些，順著男人話頭往下問，他這裡向來是個中轉處，說不定能讓這屁大點的小子為自己帶來還不錯的抽頭。

「除了賣屁股之外都行。」男人關上房門前，從門廊裡冷然的丟出一句。

「對雇主要報個名字啊。」老頭看著一片空白的入住登記簿有些不耐。

「D.O.。」男人冷冽的聲音從門板後傳來。

「好名字，什麼都幹是吧？」老頭嘀咕著在小紙片上寫上幾個字母和價錢。

直到拆下所有房間裡的攝影鏡頭，男人才倒在滿是霉味的薄薄床墊上，腎上腺素退去，他閉上眼睛任由身體反饋開始抽痛。

「你好好睡一覺吧。」男孩撐著身體從黑暗中走出來，把男人一步一步拉離光源區，他坐上椅子，過於疲累難以對焦的眼神望向男人的方向。

「這個身體暫時不能再動作了。」男人的聲音悶在胸腔裡，意識早已不受控制的模糊起來。

「我知道，但需要有人守夜，我不會動的。」

 

3.

等到男人醒過來，12號還是坐在椅子上一動也不動，看著他靠近，也只是不帶任何情緒的抬頭看著他，如同機械被觸發開關一般僵硬。

「進入休眠狀態？」男人扣著他的下巴，仔細觀察著男孩和自己一模一樣的臉，他就像是依著自己的樣子造出來的娃娃。

12號眨眨眼，看著男人手掌捧住自己的臉，他貼了上去，閉上眼睛感受男人手掌粗糙的紋路，「我以為人格之間的碰觸沒有溫度。」

「每個獨立人格都是一個人，只是我們共用一個身體。」男人沒拿開手，而是順著男孩已靠過來的身體，張開手抱住他。男孩的身體僵硬，身為次人格的自己反而更像人。

「你為什麼會這麼了解外面的世界？」12號接著提出了下一個疑問，他明白很多基本知識，但卻不明白男人明明由他而生，卻對外面世界的運作瞭若指掌。

「社會運行的規則可以被推斷，我只是嘗試去推理。」男人放開男孩，指尖畫過脖子上編號12的印記，「人類世界需要名字，你不能一直是個號碼。」

「但我一直以來都是個號碼。」男孩回應的理所當然，更提出讓人覺得非常識的疑問，「我要怎麼拿到一個名字？人類社會的名字是家族給予的。」

「你可以自己取名字。」男人走到黑暗裡，看似在翻找，過一會卻在黑暗裡找出一些瑣碎的東西，他把東西拿到男孩面前，是一本書跟短短的鉛筆，「你會寫字吧？」

「我被教過。」男孩翻開書，仔細地用鉛筆圈寫他認得的字，「你叫什麼名字？我想知道。」男孩的嘴唇微微彎起弧度，露出讓人無法拒絕的表情。

「D.O.」他拿起鉛筆，在書頁上寫下簡單的字母後又把鉛筆還給男孩。

「為什麼是這個字？」12號拿著鉛筆畫著兩個字母，思索著這兩個字母在他所受到的教育中所代表的意義。

「沒有為什麼，你也找一個名字吧。」男人隨手翻閱書頁，圈了兩個字，「這個？」

「暻……秀……？」男孩的鉛筆在那兩個字徘徊畫圈，像是思索宇宙真理一樣認真。兩個音節在男孩唇裡反覆喃念，最後他吐出三個音節，「都暻秀，我的名字。」

「嗯。」D.O.把人拉起來，「既然跟我姓，暫時先聽我的吧。」他再次坐上椅子睜開眼睛，撿起門縫裡丟進來的紙條，上面寫著接頭的地點和時間，他離開房間走向櫃檯時，順便把旅館裡不乾淨的針孔鏡頭全都丟到老頭面前。

「我的地方也不准有這些。」他低下頭瞇起眼等著老頭哆嗦的回收那些塑膠製品，他知道那忿恨又畏懼的目光會盯著他直到他走出門口，他也可以預測的到，自己和都暻秀之後的住宿品質可以改善一些。

他在旅館附近的巷子和掮客碰面，整頭髮辯和銀色唇環的女人一看到他，吹了聲口哨，「這種廢物圈子，來了你這種人，是來跟我們搶飯吃嗎？」

「不，只是混口飯吃，有興趣當仲介嗎？」D.O.看見女人在紙頭上寫的數字和老頭的報價，決定等下工作結束，得讓老混帳吐出酬庸才行。

 

4.

他在餐廳裡成功將東西交給目標後，繞回旅館將老頭從櫃檯裡拖出來揍了一頓，順便帶走老頭用以整理情報的小皮本塞在褲頭裡。

走回接頭處，他紙包丟給女人。

她滿意的拿著交差的證據，「老傢伙這次看來是惹錯人了，狠角色啊。」

女人摸摸手錶，「下次的活兒得去辦公室找資料，你要先回旅館嗎？」朱紅色的嘴唇笑的不懷好意。

「不了。」他不置可否的跟在女人背後走。

辦公室藏在一棟破舊大樓裡，女人轉著門把，忽略門板上已成碎片的玻璃。

「你現在有固定的接頭地方嗎？」女人拉開檔案櫃翻找些什麼，一邊與他搭話。

「沒有。」D.O.打量著辦公室的陳設，判斷女人的可信程度。

「我在徵人分租地下室，裡頭一半是我的倉庫，另一半你愛幹嘛就幹嘛，如何？」女人拿起桌上鑰匙。

「下一份工作和條件先談定再說。」他臉上的表情沒變化，直到女人從抽屜裡拿出一個牛皮紙袋推到他面前。

女人傾身向前，拋了個飛吻，「工作狂可不討女人喜歡吶，這個大單是一個月之後的工作，可以先安排進去。」用手勢指示他打開看看。

保鑣的職務，保護的東西讓他覺得很熟悉，那是工廠的另一批產品。

「這群無良企業家上次似乎是讓產品給跑了，這次才甘願接受我的報價，你負責監視過程和最後收尾，有些賣力氣的活就讓其他人來做。」女人看中他在第一次工作中沈穩且毫無瑕疵的表現，技巧純熟但經驗不多，說白了就是先當個把風的探子。

工廠將安保措施外包讓他有些訝異。

「好。」他看著運送過程的細節和最終目的地點點頭，「我想去看看地下室。」跟在女人身後時，耳邊都暻秀的聲音傳來，「我們會被發現嗎？」男孩的聲音裡透露著擔憂。

「我不會讓這件事發生。」他低聲回答，卻讓女人回頭用著好奇的眼光打量他。

女人看著面無表情的男人，聳聳肩繼續前進，電梯也正好抵達，女人轉轉門把，「搭把手，銹了。」

他走向前輕輕一轉，滿是銅銹的門把被轉下，他把門把交還給女人，退了一步。

「我這真是小看你了。」女人笑了笑，直接推開門走進去，滿是塵埃和霉味的房間很空曠，雜物錯落丟在角落。

「妳把所有東西拿走，這間我全租。」他將房間裡外全巡視一遍，看向女人。

「好吧好吧，看在你很帥的份上，搬遷費就用這個抵吧。」女人湊到D.O.身邊，在他頰邊留下一個紅豔唇印。

她將鑰匙留在門邊地板上走了出去。

他沿著牆壁坐下，聽到耳語笑了出來。

「她為什麼突然親你？」男孩有些困擾的提出疑問，語氣裡帶著不自知的抱怨。

「不知道。」他回答道，就算不閉上眼睛都可以感覺到男孩的表情，D.O.露出自己出現後第一個笑容，「要試試看嗎？」他閉上眼睛，看著男孩站在光圈裡，圓睜著眼，柔軟的嘴唇微微噘著。

「不要。」都暻秀攥著衣擺，原本澄澈見底的眼神出現怨懟。

D.O.靠近都暻秀，雙唇交疊後分開，「原來跟自己接吻的感覺還不錯。」

男孩走到一旁坐下把臉埋到膝蓋裡。

平躺在房間地板上，第一次有了安全感，可以好好睡一覺。

過了幾個星期，接的都是一些小任務，偶爾他也去地下格鬥場賺些外快，即使都暻秀並不怎麼同意，但那個充滿睪固酮和血液汗水的地方，也是最好觀察各方勢力分佈之處。

都暻秀勸了幾次無果，不想勉強。只是每次打拳後的晚上，他的眉頭都沒鬆開。

幾個星期後女人來敲門，宣布小組工作流程，他跟著女人在巷弄裡彎彎繞繞的走，又進入一間房子。女人大略介紹成員，大家彼此也只是點了點頭示意。

他看到熟悉的臉孔，只是打扮和神情皆不同。

男孩用著只有自己聽得到的頻率開口。

「嗨，另一個12號。」


End file.
